


Loyalties

by VickeyStar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x05, I wonder if something happened., It may not look like it, This would be that something., Yikes., after magnus warned them off, but Simon POV, i dont remember simon helping clary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Missing Scene.Simon heeds Magnus's warning, and refuses to help Clary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember Simon helping Clary after Magnus warned them off of bringing Jocelyn back.  
> Also I haven't watched Star Wars and I don't plan to, so my reference might be off.  
> I also don't know how to spell karas.  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

“Have you ever done it before?” Simon asked Magnus, and the warlock turned.

“No,” he faced Simon, a worried expression on his face, “and don’t encourage this.”

Clary glanced at her friend, noting his concern for the warlock. Reluctance started to grow on his face.

“Biscuit, I’m sorry. I know how important she was to you.” Magnus placed his arm on Clary’s.

“She was my mom. If you were me, if we were talking about your mom,”

He cut her off.

“I wouldn’t bring her back.”  
Clary looked at him, surprised, and Simon saw that Magnus didn’t mean to say that aloud.

“I don’t understand.” Clary said, and Magnus looked resigned.

“I was nine years old when my mother realized what my cat eyes meant. She couldn’t live with the fact that she bore the son of a demon. So she took her life.”  
Magnus looked into Clary’s eyes and saw her reaction.

She looked horrified.

He looked away, to the karas that had been placed on a stand.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know…” Clary trailed off, but Simon had a look of dawning understanding.

He remembered when he tried to use it to open Camille’s box.

_“Not with this. It’s too important.”_

“It was a long time ago.” Magnus stated, but Simon could now see the truth, that it still affected the warlock, because of their very, very, tentative friendship.

Magnus proceeded to try to comfort Clary, by giving her one of his memories, and they soon left.

“Come on, Simon. We need to find another warlock.” Clary started walking towards the Institute.

She stopped when she noticed he wasn’t following her.

“Simon?”

He shuffled his feet. “I don’t think we should do this, Clary.”

She frowned at him. “Why?”  
He spluttered. “Why? Seriously, Clary, did you not just hear Magnus? He said it’s, like, super dark magic, and he taught me just last week that dark magic can be very highly addictive. We might become evil, from using it! Like Darth Vader! I don’t want to be Darth Vader, Clary!”

She sighed. “Simon, you’re not going to become Darth Vader. I don’t think it works like that.”  
“But still,” he protested, “he also said it is highly unpredictable, Clary, I don’t want some kind of demon popping up, and possessing someone again.”  
Clary winced at the reminder.

“What are you trying to say, Simon?” She asked, and he seemed to gather himself.

“I’m saying that I can no longer in good conscience help you, with this.”  
She huffed. “All because Magnus told you not to?”  
He squinted at her in surprise.

“Did you not hear any of the warnings?”

She shook her head at him.  
“No, Simon. Don’t think I didn’t see the look he sent you, and he told you not to do this. When did you two become so buddy buddy?”

He shrugged, using his sarcastic voice. “Oh, I don’t know, how about when he was the only one in our little group who would actually talk to me about these things? We’re Downworlders, Clary, you’re Shadowhunters. So far, Magnus has been the only person to give me a straight answer, and help me when I needed it, and he even offered to help me learn about this new, crazy world we live in, now! Unlike you, Clary, I don’t have a team of Shadowhunters who actually like me and will help me at the drop of a hat. I have nobody to hold my hand through this, except Magnus. Luke offered, yeah, but if the vampires find out that I’m hanging out with the werewolves, that’ll cause a war between them, one that Magnus would have to get in the middle of, because _High Warlock of Brooklyn_ , and even with that happening he already has a lot on his plate. Maybe, if I agree to let him help me, I can learn enough to help him one day.” Simon ranted.

Clary stood there, looking at him in shock.

Then, she frowned even deeper.

“Fine, Simon. If you don’t want to help me, that’s okay. I can do this without you.”  
As she turned and walked away, Simon felt a pang of sadness.

He also knew, deep down in his guts, that Clary wouldn’t always have his back, but Magnus would.

A cold feeling and a warm, fuzzy feeling were battling in his chest.

The sound of his facepalm echoed down the empty street.

The buzzer that connected to Magnus’s building buzzed, and the warlock’s voice came through.

“If you want to get drunk, I would prefer it if you did it where I could keep an eye on you.”  
Simon walked back into the building.

edn


End file.
